No Need For Hidden Love
by Blackbird
Summary: Kiyone deals with her developing feelings for a certain someone.  Gee, I wonder who?


__

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! or it's related series and such. Those are owned by AIC, Pioneer and a whole bunch of other people who I don't even know. This story was written for fun only and no profit whatsoever will be made from it.

Author's Note: OK, this story takes place in the Tenchi Universe timeline. Don't know exactly where, but it does. I would appreciate some reviews for it, and while I like the ones that way "That was cool" I really would like something a little more in depth as well. And please no flames. They're just a waste of both our times. So with that in mind, enjoy the fic.

****

NO NEED FOR HIDDEN LOVE

Kiyone groaned a bit as she tried to stay asleep. She shut her eyes tighter and rolled over onto her side, but it was no use. She had to admit defeat; she was awake. 

"What time is it?" she asked herself groggily as she slowly opened her eyes.

She stared at the clock next to her on the floor as she waited for the world slowly began to come into focus. For a few moments she simply stared at the numbers on the clock as her still tired mind tried to decipher what they meant. 

"8:26," she muttered sleepily as she closed her eyes again and laid on her back again.

Within seconds her mind finally processed the information she had just taken in. Her eyes shot open and sprang forward, grabbing the clock on her way up. She stared at it again, only this time in surprised horror, and after a few seconds, she finally snapped out of her trance.

"8:26?!" she shouted, still in a bit of disbelief. "OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!!!"

She threw the blankets off herself and jumped up off the floor, then went into a mad dash trying to get out usual sleep attire, getting into her work uniform, and trying to wake up her Galaxy Police partner and roommate all at the same time. 

"Mihoshi get up! We're late!" Kiyone yelled at the sleeping blonde, while struggling to get her left shoe on. 

Eventually the combination of fighting with her shoe and yelling at Mihoshi lead to her downfall, literally. She had lost her balance and fell hard on the floor. She groaned a bit in pain and exasperation, and then crawled over to where Mihoshi was still sleeping. Kiyone grabbed her by shoulders and began to shake her furiously. 

"Mihoshi get up! The alarm didn't go off, we're late again!" she shouted while continuing to shake her partner. 

"That's because I turned it off," Mihoshi explained sleepily.

"You did WHAT?!?!" Kiyone screamed, her voice seeming to raise three pitches higher.

At the sound of Kiyone's sudden voice change, Mihoshi finally woke from her seemingly endless sleep with a shriek of her own. She looked at the angry expression on Kiyone's face and immediately recoiled. She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes like they usually did when she was upset. Before she break out into a full-blown tantrum, however, Kiyone snapped her back to reality

"Mihoshi get up and get dressed, we're late enough as it is!" she shouted.

"Alright," Mihoshi said in a small whimper.

As Kiyone watched Mihoshi get up and go through her usual morning routine, she sighed and slumped over a bit in exasperation. 

__

Why do we have to go through this every morning?! She thought. Her eyes then moved back to the clocked and after glancing at the time again, she righted herself again, then shouted, "Hurry up Mihoshi!"

She was rewarded with a small "eep" coming from the bathroom, then the sight of Mihoshi tumbling out of the door, her clothes ruffled and half on and her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. As Mihoshi let out a small groan of pain, Kiyone again slumped over and sighed.

"Why me?" she asked herself.

After Mihoshi finally pulled herself together, she and Kiyone ran to the bus stop and just barely made it in time to check the last bus in an hour that would take them near their job. As soon as the bus stopped, Kiyone jumped out of it and ran as fast as she could, Mihoshi trying to catch up to her. Kiyone looked ahead of her and saw the restaurant where she and Mihoshi where currently working. She glanced as he watch and saw that if she made it there in the next five seconds she'd only be an hour late. She ran faster than she ever thought she could and flung herself through the door right as the last second turned into the hour. Unfortunately, right after she made it through the doors, she came face-to-angry face with her boss. Before she could even attempt to think of up another flimsy as to why she was late, he boss cut her off.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" he screamed. "Everyday day you come in with some stupid reason why you're late! And whenever you do work you spend most of your time yelling at your blonde friend of breaking another plate or messing up a customer's order!! I can't offered or take this anymore! You two are FIRED!!!!"

"But, sir, I…" Kiyone tried to explain.

"GET OUT!!!"

Kiyone sighed in defeat and slowly made out of the restaurant, and ran right into Mihoshi as she did. Kiyone looked up at her and noticed that same curious, questioning look she always had when trying to figure something out, even though what had just happened would have been painfully obvious to even the most casual observer. 

"What happened Kiyone?" she asked, as clueless as always.

"What do you think happened Mihoshi?!" Kiyone shouted in frustration. "We were fired! Again!"

"I'm sorry Kiyone," Mihoshi whimpered, on the verge of one of her usual crying fits. "I didn't mean to make us late."

"Just tell me why you turned the alarm off," Kiyone said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Well you've been so cranky lately I thought that sleeping in would help calm you down."

"Oh," Kiyone whispered, not really sure what to say. 

Out of all the things Mihoshi could have said, she never would have expected her to say that. She let out her frustration out in a heavy sigh, and then looked back at Mihoshi with a bit of tired expression on her face. 

"Look, I…appreciate the concern Mihoshi, but next time could you please turn off the alarm on a day we **don't** have to work?" Kiyone asked in a slightly less agitated voice.

"OK!" Mihoshi replied in her usual cheery mood. "So, what do we now Kiyone?"

"What else? Go home and look for another job." 

As they began to walk back to the bus station, Kiyone was reflecting on what just happened and what has happened to her ever since she came to this planet. No matter how hard she tried to hold down a job, something always seemed to happen that got her fired. And usually that some_thing_ was some_one_ named Mihoshi. Kiyone rolled her right hand into a fist and growled at bit at that last thought. 

"Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked, snapping her partner out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"No more than usual," Kiyone muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, why don't you go on ahead to the apartment? I want to walk around a bit by myself and clear my head. Here's some money for the bus," Kiyone said as she handed Mihoshi some change. "You have your keys, right?"

"I think so," the blonde answered, beginning to rummage through her pockets. 

After a few minutes of incoherent mumbling and picking out various junk from her pockets, Mihoshi finally produced a set of keys.

"Here they are!" she said enthusiastically. 

"Good," Kiyone breathed out in a sigh of relief. "Then I'll see you in a little bit, OK?"

"OK."

Kiyone watched as Mihoshi let out a small, sad sigh and then began to walk towards the bus station tha would take her back to the apartment they shared. Kiyone let out a sigh of her own, probably the tenth one the day, but she really couldn't tell. In fact, she was barely aware that she did it anymore it became such a usual occurance. She attributed that fact to Mihoshi and her usual bubbled headed ramblings and screw ups. She shook her head a bit in exasperation and began to walk towards a park she had seen around here a few times before. As she walked she began to over the events of the past few months in her mind. How happy she felt when Mihoshi had disappeared and might never be heard from again. And how extremely disappointed she was when her supposed dead partner turned out to be alive and well. Not to mention how confused she was to find out that Mihoshi was now living with not only the two daughters of the Jurai Royal Family, but also an infamous mad scientist and a notorious space pirate! In an even more bizarre twist, Kiyone now found herself to be friends with all of them. 

She stopped in her tracks at that thought and sat down on one of the benches in the park she had just arrive at. She rested her chin on in her hands as that last thought kept repeating in her mind. Where they all really her friends now? Well…yeah. True she wasn't that close to them, but the animosity she felt towards at least Ryoko when she first arrived were gone now. Though that was mainly do to the fact that Ryoko was so different now. It was almost like she…reformed. 

"I wonder why that is?" she asked herself. 

Well that was stupid question. She knew exactly why Ryoko was acting differently. It was because of Tenchi. She seemed so calm and happy around him. Except of course when she was fighting with Ayeka over him. Kiyone let out a small laugh as she remembered their seemingly ending fighting. She wondered how Tenchi could put up with it all. Probably because he was so nice and kind to everyone that lived in his house. Yeah was Tenchi alright. Kind, caring, easy going, kinda cute. Kiyone's eyes widened and her head snapped up at that thought. 

__

What was that about?! she screamed in her mind. _I…I didn't just think that, did I? No. I couldn't have. Maybe Mihoshi's right. Maybe I do need some more sleep._ Again Kiyone stopped in her mental tracks. "Did I just agree with Mihoshi? I must be going crazy. Hell, I'm even starting to talk to myself."

Kiyone shook her head clear of those thoughts, then got up and began the long trek to the bus that would take her back to her apartment, and in turn back to the craziness that seemed to dominate her life lately. She just hoped that whatever just happened now wasn't the beginning of an even more insane chapter in her life.

As Kiyone walked up the stairs to her and Mihoshi's apartment, she could hear the sounds of arguing coming from two very familiar voices. One was Mihoshi, who of course was in near hysterics, and the other was their landlord, yelling about how the rent was late again. Kiyone braced herself and continued the journey up the stairs, walking right into the scene she predicted she would see. Tears streamed down Mihoshi's face as she rambled on incoherently about something while their landlord tried to talk to her about the rent like a parent would a hysterical child. Kiyone stood there, a bit indecisive. She really wanted to get back into the apartment and lay down, but she knew that she'd have to pass by their landlord to do so and in turn pay him the rent money, which she didn't have. Her decision was made for her when the landlord spotted her standing there and walked up to her, trying to ignore Mihoshi's sops. 

"Good, you're here. At least I can talk to you," he muttered. "Now about the rent."

"Uh, right," Kiyone said nervously as she began to rummage in her purse. 

After a few minutes she produced a couple of inches and handed it over to him. The landlord took the bills and flipped through them. He moved his eyes up from the money in his hands and glared at Kiyone a bit.

"Well, it's two yen short, but…" he let the sentence go unfinished as he looked back at the still weeping Mihoshi. "I'll let it go this time. But next month I want my payment on time and in full."

"Of course," Kiyone said with a forced smile. 

She let out yet another as she watched him walk down the stairs, muttering something. Before she could even turn around to go into the apartment, Mihoshi hooked herself on to Kiyone's waist, her tears slowing down just a bit.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Kiyone!" she cried.

"Get off me!" Kiyone shouted as she pried the hysterical blonde off her. "We're just lucking I had enough to get us off the hook. But unfortunately that was our food money for the week."

"What?! You mean we're going to starve?!" 

"Well we could have gotten paid tomorrow if someone hadn't gotten us fired!"

"I'm sorry," Mihoshi sopped, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes again.

"It's OK," Kiyone reassured, trying to keep her partner from breaking out into another fit. "I guess we can just go over to Tenchi's house tonight for dinner and maybe we can get Sasami to make us something for the rest of the week."

"Yeah! That'd be great! And we can see everybody again! It's been so long!"

"Yeah, it's almost been an entire week."

"Really? Wow that is a long time!"

Kiyone let out another exasperated sigh as she slumped over again. In the back of her mind she knew this was going to be murder on her back later on in life, but it was the only thing she could do short of killing her partner to deal with the stress she caused her. She glanced at her watched, then straightened up again.

"Well if we're going to catch the train to get to Tenchi's on time we better leave now," she said.

"OK. I'm ready, let's go!" Mihoshi exclaimed.

Kiyone couldn't help smile at her partner's enthusiasm. In truth she was pretty happy about going back to the Masaki's house as well. It would be rather nice to see everyone again. Even though she had just seen them a few days ago. She always wondered why she didn't just stay there with the rest of the girls. It would definitely save her the problems of having to find a job and paying bills and buying food and all that stuff. But she really didn't want to be a burden to Tenchi or his father. Plus she really wasn't sure how long she could stand to be around both Mihoshi and Noboyuki at the same time. Then again, being able to spend more time with Tenchi would be a big plus. She let out small growl of frustration and shook her head. 

__

Argh! Not this again! I've got to get ahold of myself! Especially if I'm going to have dinner over there tonight! This is all I need right now! she thought. 

Dusk had settled in by the time two Galaxy Police detectives made it to the Masaki household. Kiyone still felt a pang of regret for showing up this late, but she had to admit Mihoshi had a point. They didn't have enough food to last a day let alone a week. And it'd take them at the very least another week or so to find a new job. So, she found herself forced to rely on Tenchi and the others. She just hoped Sasami wouldn't mind making them dinner for tonight as well as something to hold them over until they found a new job. She let out a defeated sigh as she rang the doorbell. In the back of her mind that's exactly how she felt; defeated. Defeated by life and fate. What else could explain her being in a position where she had to practically come and beg a friend just for dinner? 

__

Not to mention the fact that I might be losing my mind, she thought. _I mean, here I am talking to myself. Or at least thinking to myself. I don't even know anymore! Maybe I'm just stressed out and I'm looking for something else to think of. That's why I keep thinking of-_

"Tenchi!" Mihoshi called out as the door opened to the young Masaki standing there.

"Mihoshi, Kiyone, what are you two doing here?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah, about that…" Kiyone began, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Well ya see, we got fired from work cause we're late again, then the landlord came over and starting yelling at me about the rent money, which I didn't have, but then Kiyone showed up and gave him all the food money we had for the week. So we thought we'd come here and see if we can eat dinner with everyone else here," Mihoshi explained in one of her usual ramblings. 

Kiyone jumped a bit in surprise at all the information her partner had just blurted out. Information she would have much rather kept secret. She quickly grabbed Mihoshi's collar and began to shake her violently.

"Don't you ever know when to shut up?!?!" She yelled at the simple minded blonde. 

She stopped when she remembered Tenchi was still standing there, staring at the two nervously with a bead of sweat running down his forehead. Kiyone let go of her bubble headed partner and tried to recompose herself. She straightened out her clothes and let out a small cough.

"Uh, sorry about that," she apologized. "Anyway, as Mihoshi said in her own way, we'd really appreciate it if you could make some room for us at the dinner table if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh of course not," Tenchi replied. "Sasami's just starting to cook dinner so I'll tell her to make two more places."

"Thank you very much."

"It's no problem at all."

With the last statement Tenchi stepped aside and ushered the two women into his house. Kiyone looked around the living room as Mihoshi wondered off into the kitchen to talk to Sasami. The scene in the living room was what passed for normal at the Masaki house. Ryoko and Ayeka where fighting over what to watch on TV, Katsuhito was sitting in the corner reading a book, and Noboyuki was reading the paper while secretly staring at Ryoko and Ayeka. 

Kiyone let out another sigh and collapsed into a chair next to the couch and began to massage her temples. Ryoko noticed this and unconsciously let go of the death grip she had on the remote control, causing Ayeka do tumble back a bit on the couch. Ryoko studied Kiyone's features and mannerisms for a few seconds then leaned back on the couch. 

"So you got canned again, eh?" she asked bluntly. 

"Really Ryoko," Ayeka said, straightening herself out on the couch. "Do you truly have no manners at all? Kiyone just showed up and already you're accusing her of being fired from her job."

"I was asking a legitimate question Ms. Buttinski!"

"Well you could have stated it a little more compassionately you demon woman!"

"Actually Ryoko's right," Kiyone spoke up, ending the fight before it could get to out of hand. 

"Ha! See there, I was right!" Ryoko boasted, leaning back on the couch again. 

"For once," Ayeka muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Oh nothing. Now Kiyone how exactly did this happen?"

"What else? Mihoshi shut off the alarm," Kiyone explained, leaning forward and laying her head in her hands. "Which of course made us late and the boss was tired of it, so he flew off the handle and fired us. Actually it was just me he fired personally since I made it there first. I just had to pass the message along to Mihoshi. I swear, I could have straggled her when I saw her walking up to me after that!"

"Then why don't you?" Ryoko casually asked.

"What?!" both Ayeka and Kiyone shouted in surprise.

"Oh come on. You've got to agree that the world would be a better place without her."

"Maybe," Kiyone agreed, leaning back on the couch again. "But I just can't do that. I'm a Galaxy Police officer. I try to stop murders, not commit them. Besides, she'd probably just find some way to screw that up for me too." 

"Yeah, you're probably right. But at least it's nice to dream, right?"

"Honestly Ryoko," Ayeka scolded. "Not everyone is an uncivilized barbarian like you. I simply can't understand what you believe Lord Tenchi would have any feelings for you at all."

"What was that Ayeka?!" Ryoko asked through gritted teeth, her hands beginning to crackle with energy.

"You heard perfectly well what I said!"

"Oh yeah?! Well what makes you think Tenchi would go for a stuck up princess like you?!"

Kiyone shook her head as she watched the fight between the space pirate and princess escalated. 

__

Fighting again, she thought. _And if listen to these…feelings I'm starting to develop for Tenchi, then I'll have to deal with both of them fighting me as well. Like I need anymore chaos in my life._

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Sasami called out, breaking Kiyone out of her thoughts and the fight between Ryoko and Ayeka.

"Alright, let's eat!" Ryoko cheered as she teleported next to Tenchi, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come on Tenchi, I'll let you share my food."

"Uh, that's OK. Really," Tenchi stammered.

"Gets your hands off Lord Tenchi, you immoral she devil!" Ayeka screamed.

"Oh I see. You want Tenchi to share **your **food, right Princess? You think you can win him over by stealing my idea?"

"What?! You know perfectly well that was not what I meant!" 

"Sure it wasn't. You're just upset cause I figured out your plan."

"I'm not upset because I have no plan! You're just twisting the world around like your always do! And I for one and sick of it!"

"Girls please!" Tenchi begged. "Let's not start this again!"

"Tenchi's right," Mihoshi agreed. "Sasami made a really nice dinner and I think we should all just sit down and enjoy it. Don't you guys agree?"

The two women ignored Tenchi's and Mihoshi's pleas and continued to glare daggers at each other. The hatred between the two was so powerful, the rest of the household could swear they could see sparks of electricity shoot from each of their eyes. For a moment, Ryoko's eyes narrowed a bit more, then suddenly widened to their normal size as her whole mood shifted back to her usual carefree self. 

"You know, Mihoshi's right," she said. She then stopped and considered what she just said. "Wow, did I really say that. Anyway, I'd much rather enjoy some of Sasami's wondering cooking than stand here and look at you all day Princess."

Kiyone shook her head as she watched the scene unfold. It was amazing how those two could get into some huge fight over the simplest things. Fortunately, this one didn't end in them blowing up half of the house. Her day was already going bad enough as it is, she really didn't need to deal with **that**! She pushed the thought out of her head and sat down at the dinner table. As she did, she glanced around it, noting that everyone had taken their usual places. Noboyuki and Katsuhito were seated at each end of the table, signifying their positions as the heads of the household. Sasami sat next to Ayeka, who of course was sitting on one side of Tenchi while Ryoko sat on the other. Of course it didn't take long before another fight broke out. Ryoko had made good on her promise of sharing her food with Tenchi, which consisted of her trying to almost shove it down his throat, and Ayeka smacking her hand away at every attempt. Kiyone watched the scene for a few minutes, wondering just how Tenchi could put up with it all the time. Her thoughts where interrupted by the source of her own problems as Mihoshi accidentally dropped the plate he was passing to Kiyone. The two plates met with a loud clang and a piece of food flew onto Kiyone's shirt. She groaned as she looked down at the stain. Fortunately it wasn't anything serious and was easily taken care of with a napkin, but it didn't help improve the way the day was going.

"Oh Kiyone, I'm so sorry," Mihoshi whimpered, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"It's alright Mihoshi," Kiyone sighed. "It's nothing to worry about it." _And it seems to fit this day just perfectly, _she thought irritably.

Aside from that little mishap, the rest of dinner went as smoothly as it usually did. Ryoko and Ayeka got into another fight, but Tenchi was able to stop it before it resulted in the dinning table being destroyed and food being scattered about the floor and walls. Kiyone couldn't help but admire Tenchi's patience with them. Maybe he could teach her how to be a little more patient with Mihoshi. Then again, was probably no amount of training that could accomplish that! Idly, she wondered what it would be like to spend more time with Tenchi. To grow as close to him as Ryoko and Ayeka had. Speaking of those two…

Kiyone was brought back to reality by the rather angry stares Ryoko and Ayeka were giving her. She wondered why at first, then quickly realized that she had been inadvertently starring at Tenchi during her daydream. She quickly looked down at her plate, hoping to escape the other two girls' stares and to cover up the fact that she was blushing ever so slightly. Ryoko helped her recover from her momentary lapse the only way Ryoko could: she "accidentally" spilled part of her food on Kiyone's shirt. Kiyone let out surprised shriek, then looked down at the large stain on her shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry Kiyone. That was a complete accident, I swear," Ryoko apologized lamely, barely holding back a snicker. 

"Ryoko!" Tenchi scolded her.

"What?"

"Hey did you do that?"

"It was an accident. Like I said."

"Uh, look it's….OK. I just need to change my shirt," Kiyone interrupted, hoping to avoid another fight.

"Well…I…um…" Tenchi stammered, trying to be a polite host, yet slightly embarrassed by Kiyone's request. 

"That's already Lord Tenchi," Ayeka spoke up. "I believe I have something she can wear until we can clean her shirt. If you'd just follow me up to my room Kiyone."

"Right," Kiyone said as she followed Ayeka upstairs.

Once they were in Ayeka's room, slid the door shut then went over to her dresser and began to rummage through it. While she did, Kiyone took the opportunity to glance around the room she shared with Sasami. Mostly she found a few log-like structures in various sizes. She assumed they were some kind of traveling bags or something of the like. Juraians did seem to have an affinity for making almost everything they used out of trees. Personally she found it a little odd, but she had no right to judge. Aside from them, she saw a few jewels and bracelets and such all laying out neatly on one of the small tables in the room. Nothing flashily, but definitely the kind of thing the Crown Princesses of Jurai would wear on formal occasions. On the night stand next to the bed she saw a small, round device with a single button on it. If memory serves correctly it was a small hologram projector that was the Juraian equivalent to a picture. 

"Here you are," she heard Ayeka say.

Kiyone turned to face her and saw Ayeka holding out a neatly folded up shirt. She took with a thank you, then took off the stain shirt she was wearing and handed it to the princess, who then deposited it in a nearby hamper. Kiyone put on the new shirt, then checked herself out in the full length mirror next to the dresser. The first thing she noticed was that it was a bit too small, but nothing that would really cause any kind of problem. At least she hoped not. The second thing she noticed was that the shirt was rather plain looking. It was a white, sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck. Not something she really thought Ayeka would have, but then again it was nice not to have something that was big and regal looking. That just…wasn't her style.

"Well this should do 'til you my shirt gets cleaned. Thanks again," Kiyone said. 

"It was no trouble, really," Ayeka reassured her. 

There was a brief silence between the two women before Kiyone started towards the door. Just as she was about to open it, Ayeka spoke up again.

"Tell me Kiyone, why were you staring at Tenchi tonight?" she asked, keeping her voice steady. 

"I…wasn't staring at him," Kiyone obviously lied.

"Well I would hope not. Behavior like that isn't suitable for a Detective First Class in the Galaxy Police."

"I can assure you I wasn't staring at Tenchi."

"That's good. Because you realize there are worse places to be stationed then in this system. And the Jurai military is closely linked to the Galaxy Police."

Kiyone stood there dumbfounded. Was Ayeka…threatening her?! She couldn't believe it. Here was someone she had come to know as a friend, someone she thought she could trust, and she was threatening her! She wasn't going to stand for it. She balled her hand up into a fist, and fought to stay calm.

"Ayeka…are you actually threatening me?" Kiyone questioned through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't say threaten exactly. Think of it more as friendly advice," Ayeka replied. 

"You know, I would have expected this kind of behavior from Ryoko, but not from you."

"Are you saying I'm not better than Ryoko?!"

"No I'm saying you're worse! At least Ryoko doesn't act friendly to someone she hates!"

"Why you…" Ayeka started, but then took a deep breath and calmed herself. She straightened out her clothes and fixed her hair a bit, then looked towards Kiyone again. "You're right, I shouldn't have threatened you like that. I'm sorry. But you must realize that if you're going to start fighting for Lord Tenchi's affections as well then you will have to deal with both Ryoko and myself."

"I never said I was fighting for Tenchi's affections!" Kiyone screamed. "You and Ryoko are just being paranoid and jumping to conclusions!"

Kiyone stormed out of the room without another word, replaying what had just happened in her mind.

__

Fighting for Tenchi's affections! she repeated in her mind. _I'm not even sure of **my** affections towards **him**! Why would I be trying to get him to show any in me?! _

She stormed through the small hallway, then down the stairs. The first thing she noticed was Ryoko giving her a venomous glare the second she reached the last step. She walked passed the table and walked along the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She sighed for who knows how many times that day, and inadvertently leaned against the door to Washu's lab. She looked at the others as they continued to eat, then laid her head against the door.

__

So today I've been fired, used the food money to pay the overdue rent, had both Mihoshi **and** Ryoko spill stuff on my shirt, and I've just been threatened by Ayeka. And Ryoko looks like she's about ready to blast me to a cinder the next chance she gets. What else can happen? she thought in dismay.

Her answer came in the form of the door she was leaning against opening and sending her tumbling into the dark lab. She groaned as she picked herself up off the floor.

"So, it was you Kiyone," she heard a familiar voice say behind heard.

She turned around and found Washu standing there, arms behind her back and the usual smug grin on her face. 

"Sorry about that Washu," Kiyone apologized. "Today has just been a rough day on me."

"Ah. Well maybe I can help take your mind off it. As it is, I need someone to help me test out my latest invention and since you're here, you're it!"

"I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope!" Washu said, then snapped her fingers.

An instant later, a chair appeared behind Kiyone and moved forward, catching her in it. It hovered over to another part of the lab, turning around and stopping at it reached one particular machine. Washu calmly walked over to it, then began to turn various dials and presses different sequences of buttons. She picked up a helmet shaped device and walked over to Kiyone. She slipped off the detective's orange headband and handed it to her.

"Hold this," the small scientist instructed as she let the headband fall into Kiyone's hand.

"Uh…Washu, what exactly is this thing?" Kiyone asked as Washu attached the helmet to her head, then walk back over to the main panel.

"I'm so glad you asked! This device will finally put an end to all the fighting in this house!"

Before Kiyone had a chance to respond to that statement, Washu's two puppets appeared on her shoulders.

"Washu you've done it again!" Puppet "A" encouraged.

"Washu you can do anything!" Puppet "B" agreed.

"It's so true!" Washu shouted, then began her usual fit of maniacal laughter. 

Kiyone just stared at her, wondering what she could have possibly done in a past life that was so terrible it justified having a day like this. When Washu finally stopped laughing, she looked back at Kiyone and continued her explanation. 

"You see, once someone is hooked up to this device, it will reveal their true feelings for anyone you ask them about. So when I attach it to Tenchi, we'll all finally figure out who he loves and the fighting will end," she finished. "There's just one problem."

"It hasn't been tested yet," Kiyone surmised. 

"That's why I like having you around Kiyone. You pick up on thing so much faster than the others. So, now, we go!"

Washu pressed one last button and the machine started up with a hum. She sat down and stared at the small screen in front of her, checking the systems to make sure everything was running at it should.

"Alright, we'll start out with someone basic," she spoke again. "How do you feel about Mihoshi?"

In response, Kiyone growled slightly and balled her right hand up into a fist. This reaction set the machine into a spasm of lights and beeps. Washu looked over the readings, checking for possible failures. 

"Hmm…let's see, anger, extreme frustration, and exasperation," she read the words off the screen outloud. "Yep. That seems pretty normal for someone who has to deal with Mihoshi all the time. I truly feel sorry for you Kiyone."

"Thanks. It's just that she always seems to screw something up! No matter who small the task is, she'll find some way to turn into a huge disaster. Today for instance, she got us **both** fired! Again! Why is that everything she does always seems to have a bad effect on me?!" Kiyone ranted.

"OK, OK! Calm down! You're making this thing smoke!" Washu shouted desperately, trying to keep her newest invention from blowing up already."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Believe I know what it can be like to deal with Mihoshi. Like when she comes in here and ruins one of my inventions that I've been working on for months! I don't even know how she gets in here!" Washu calmed herself, then went back to her invention. "But we're not here to talk about how Mihoshi annoys us. Now, to the next person, Ryoko. How do you feel towards her?"

Kiyone took a deep breath, then laid back against the chair as she calmed down. As she contemplated Washu's question about Ryoko, she couldn't help but think of the incident that happened just a few minutes ago. Again Washu reviewed the readouts, hoping this time Kiyone's reaction didn't make her invention smoke.

"Alright here towards Ryoko you feel…frustration again, some friendship, and…jealousy?" Washu quirked an eyebrow at that last one. "Now why would you be jealous of Ryoko?"

"Well…uh…she can fly, phase through walls, teleport. I jus think it'd be nice to have those kind of powers," Kiyone lied. "Especially to get away from Mihoshi."

"OK, OK, let's not get on that topic again. So then Kiyone, since you feel that way towards Ryoko how do you feels towards Ayeka?"

Again the screen flashed with words and once again Wahsu found herself a bit surprised by the results. 

"Hmm…nearly identical to the readouts from Ryoko. Especially the jealousy part," Washu muttered. "Alright, now for the tuff one. Kiyone, in all honesty-as if you could say anything else while plugged into my invention-what are you feelings toward…Tenchi?"

Kiyone froze. When Washu had told her what her invention did, she was terrified that Tenchi name would come up. She was sincerely hoping it wouldn't, but with the way the rest of this day had been going, she just knew it would. She tried to fight against it, but she could hear the machine working next to her. She gave a defeated sigh and prepared for the worst.

"Friendship, respect, admiration, anxiety, nervousness, apprehension," Washu read the list outloud. "Well looks like Tenchi's got another girl after his heart. So, Kiyone when did you start having these feelings, eh?" 

There was no response.

"Kiyone?" Washu asked again. 

She was about to look up to make sure her subject was still there, but just as she was read too, the screen flashed again.

"Seems like you're experiencing extreme frustration towards someone else now. And it's…me!" Washu said a bit surprised. 

She then looked up and let out a small yelp when she spotted and angry Kiyone holding the helmet to the machine in her hand and clenching her teeth.

"Washu," she growled.

"It's not me you're mad at you know," Washu stated calmly.

"I know," Kiyone agreed as she sagged her shoulder. "It's just that this day has been very hellish for me and these feelings I've started to develop for Tenchi aren't making it any easier."

"So you do have feelings for him then."

"Yes! I have feelings for Tenchi! There I've admitted it! Are you happy now?!"

"The question is, are you happy now that you admitted it to yourself?"

"I…don't know. This is all very complicate. Look, I really need to be alone for awhile and think things over. Here."

She handed back the helmet to the small genius, then walked out of her lab. As she walked into the living room, she saw that the others where watching some TV show and didn't noticed her. She thanked whatever deities where out there for that small favor, then quietly made her way outside. She walked down towards the pond and sat down near the edge of it. She brought her knees up to her chest, then rested her head on them, all of the day's events running through her head.

__

So I've finally admitted my feelings for Tenchi. Now the question is, how do I tell him? Or **do** I even tell him? Like Ayeka said, if I even try to she and Ryoko will start fighting with me as well with each other. Like I really needed her tell me that! Why does my life have to be so complicated? she thought.

Her thoughts where broken when she felt someone touch her lightly on the shoulder and say her name. She tilted her head upwards and saw Tenchi standing over her, his usual gentle smile on his face.

"Oh, Tenchi. I didn't hear you come down," she explained.

"Yeah well you looked a little lost in thought there," Tenchi said as he sat down next to her.

"I was. Today's been…worse than normal."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault. I just seemed cursed to having bad days every day. Which means my **bad** days are even worse then most people's!" She hung her head a bit, then looked back up at him again. "Sorry to blurt all that out to you, I just needed tell someone."

"It's alright, I don't mind. I'm just sorry to hear you're days are usually so bad. Let me guess, Mihoshi's usually the problem?"  
"Yes," Kiyone growled.

"Not surprised. Mihoshi seems nice enough, but…well she just causes a lot of trouble."

"You have no idea. So what brings you out here anyway?"

"Another fight broke out. This time over what show to watch," Tenchi sighed.

"Thought so. How do you put up those two anyway?"

"Probably about the same way you put up with Mihoshi," Tenchi stated. He then realized what he said and seemed a bit surprised by it. "That sounded a lot more mean spirited than I meant it to. I mean Ryoko and Ayeka can be nice to be around at times, but…geez can't they ever give it a rest?"

"Who knows? From what I've seen they can keep it up pretty much all day."

"That's the problem, they do. I'd just like one day of peace and quiet."

"Sounds like we're in the same boat."

"Yeah I guess so."

Silence settled over the two. They simply sat there, staring at the lake and enjoying having a few moments of peace, even if it was just fleeting. Kiyone looked over at Tenchi and noticed the peaceful expression on his face. It was a look she had rarely seen on him and she had to admit to herself it was rather nice. She felt the feelings she had for him grow stronger. Part of her wanted to tell him right now, but another part was afraid to. Afraid of what he might say or how he might react. She was just afraid of being hurt. But then another part of her spoke up. One that knew she might not get another chance like this again. That part of her began to grow louder, urging her on. Telling her to just go for it and let whatever happens happen. 

__

Alright. This is it. I'm going for it! she encouraged herself in though. Outloud said, "Tenchi, there's something I have to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?" he asked innocently.

Before Kiyone could even begin to form the first word of her explain, another voice rang out. 

"Tenchi!!" Katsuhito called out from the house. 

"Yeah Grandpa?!" Tenchi called back.

"I need to see you for a few moments!"

"Alright! I'm on my way!"

He got up and started to walk towards the house. He stopped a few feet then turned around and faced Kiyone again.

"I'm sorry Kiyone, was there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"It's…nothing. Really," she reassured him. 

"Oh. Alright. We'll I guess I'll see you around then," he said the continued on his way.

Kiyone watched him walked away until she saw him walk into the house. She wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her head into her knees again.

"It's nothing at all," she said quietly. 

"Victim of love I see a broken heart 

You got your stories to tell 

Victim of love it's such an easy part 

and you know how to play it so well"

-"Victim of Love", The Eagles.


End file.
